1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to building construction, and particularly to a wall building system and method that includes a block for building walls and other structures without the use of mortar or other binding adhesives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most building blocks used for wall construction and the like are made of brick, concrete, terra cotta, etc. and employ an adhesive, such as mortar, to bind the blocks together to form the wall structure. The applied architectural techniques utilized in this form of construction are labor-intensive, require extensive planning, and are relatively expensive. Recently, prefabricated building blocks made of composite materials have been utilized in an effort to minimize both labor and material costs. The construction industry would certainly welcome an improved composite building block having a specifically designed profile that would enhance building techniques, lower expenses and permit easily assembled wall prototypes. This also allows, for the first time, the opportunity to prototype a full house in a showroom, for example. Thus, a wall building system and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.